


El zorro rojo y el lobo plateado

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un AU-Almas Gemelas con Sherlock. Es un Mystrade y se publico originalmente en un trabajo conjunto con las compañeras de Mystrade Is Real 4 Us de Facebook que le llamamos "30 dias de Mystrade". <br/>Pero he decidido publicar los AU´s como historias independientes tambien ;)<br/>Gracias por leer!! :3<br/>Advertencias al abuso de drogas.<br/>Un poco de angustia y final feliz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	El zorro rojo y el lobo plateado

El nacimiento de Gregory Lestrade fue toda una celebración. Eso era algo normal, pues era el primogénito del matrimonio Lestrade, pero también fue toda una celebración porque nació sin marca de Alma Gemela. Eso quería decir que su alma estaba completa y que podría vivir una vida libre de ataduras y de búsquedas de su Otra Mitad. Simplemente podría encontrar a cualquiera con el que le gustara estar, sin tener que buscar una aguja en un pajar para estar con "esa" persona que le completara.

  
Por eso fue un shock cuando un día le empezó a escocer y picar el antebrazo. El pequeño Greggy de tres años se rascó con fuerza y lloró cuando apareció una mancha con forma de zorro rojo que nunca se fue.   
Greg buscó siempre a su Otra Mitad. Cada vez que conocía a alguien miraba a través de su vinculo por si era esa persona, o incluso era tan osado como para pedirle ver su marca.  
Nunca la encontró.

  
Por eso cuando cumplió 26 y conoció a Kate se casó con ella. Kate no tenia ninguna marca en su brazo, era un alma completa y aun así decidió casarse con Greg.  
Greg se centró en su carrera como policía y en su matrimonio.

  
Los años pasaron, y aunque a veces notaba emociones a través del vinculo y a veces pensaba en que estaría haciendo su Otra Mitad, Greg Lestrade dejó de buscar.

  
**

Mycroft Holmes nació con una marca de Alma Gemela en el antebrazo. Era un lobo color chocolate. Sus padres se apenaron al ver la marca, pues ellos mismos tenían una cada uno, y ninguna coincidía con la del otro. Ellos habían vivido como matrimonio durante años aun sabiendo que no eran el Alma Gemela del otro. Eso no los había hecho menos felices, pero siempre estaba el "y si..." siempre sabían que había alguien ahí fuera perfecto para el otro, y nunca lo habían encontrado. Ningún padre quiere eso para sus hijos, pero solo podía educar al joven Mycroft en que, pasara lo que pasara, podía ser feliz al lado del alguien, aunque esa persona no fuera su Alma Gemela.

  
Mycroft aprendió a vivir ignorando la mancha en su antebrazo. Vivió intentando ignorar las emociones que llegaban a través de su vinculo con su Alma Gemela. Pero era algo difícil de hacer cuando ese vinculo era muy muy fuerte. Mycroft no buscó al lobo chocolate, ni intentó buscar a nadie en particular ni en general. Sus padres decían que eran felices, pero él podía deducir que en realidad eran desdichados por no haber encontrado a su Otra Mirad.

  
Él no quería eso para él ni para su pequeño hermano, que también nació con una marca en el brazo. Su padre casi muere del shock al ver que su mancha en el brazo se desvaneció hasta desaparecer. Su Alma Gemela había muerto en algún lugar del planeta sin conocerlo. Ese día, mientras su madre sujetaba la mano de su padre postrado en la cama del hospital, Mycroft cogió a su hermano de 10 años y lo llevó al pasillo.

  
_"Todas las vidas terminan, todos los corazones se rompen, los sentimientos son una desventaja"_

  
El pequeño Sherlock le miró con sus ojos iridiscentes mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Era la primera lección que le daba a su hermano, pero no seria la ultima. Para sobrevivir en un mundo como ese, había que ser el mas fuerte, duro como una roca, frió como el hielo.

  
En su primer año de universidad, sus compañeros le apodaron "el hombre de hielo" y por raro que parezca, a Mycroft le pareció todo un cumplido.

  
Mycroft rara vez miraba su marca de Alma Gemela, por eso notó mas el cambio de color. Mycroft solo tenia 25 cuando vio horrorizado como su lobo chocolate estaba tomando un tono plata por el lomo. ¿acaso su Alma Gemela estaba enferma? ¿era posible que no hubiera notado la angustia o el dolor a través de su vinculo pero si las alegrías?

  
Mycroft sabia que su alma gemela, era relativamente feliz, o por lo meno lo era hasta rebosar en algunos momentos inoportunos, como en reuniones de trabajo, cuando Mycroft se encontraba sonriendo sin pode evitar estar contagiado de esa felicidad estúpida que corría a través del vinculo.

  
El Lobo se volvió cada vez mas plateado pero no se desvaneció nunca. Mycroft no sabia que pensar por ello.

  
***

Era un día lluvioso de Abril cuando Mycroft recibió una llamada de la policía Metropolitana para ir a buscar a su hermano.

  
El joven Sherlock se obsesionó tanto con su Otra Mitad, que cuando no la encontró se refugió en las drogas. Nada pudieron hacer para que volviera al buen camino. Su mente no soportó sentirse incompleto y cada dosis le hacia olvidar la búsqueda infructuosa.

  
Mycroft entró en New Scotland Yard y se dirigió al Oficial mas cercano. Era un hombre de pelo prematuramente canoso y ojos castaños. Mycroft se dio cuenta entonces que en realidad no era el mas cercano, si no que esquivó a casi media docena de personas hasta que estuvo frente a ese hombre.

  
El oficial dejó de hablar con el grupo de agentes que estaba rodeado y se giró para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

  
Los dos lo supieron. Su vinculo se tensó como una cuerda de piano hasta que casi no podían respirar.

  
El oficial negó con la cabeza sin creérselo.

-No puede ser...

Mycroft abrió la boca pero no salia ningún sonido, solo podía quedarse ahí de pié y temblar ligeramente por el shock. Cuando el hombre alargó la mano para sujetarle el hombro fue como una descarga eléctrica y un calor abrasador. El primer contacto con tu alma gemela no se olvida. Eran pocos los que la habían encontrado, y los relatos de novelas románticas deberían distar mucho de la realidad, pero en realidad era así.

  
Era como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo, solo esos dos hombres unidos por un mero contacto mano-hombro.

  
Pero todo se perdió cuando una joven agente de tez oscura hablo.

  
-¿Señor? ¿Lestrade?¿Greg? ¿Está todo bien?-Así que Greg Lestrade....

Greg salió de su ensoñación y parpadeó a su compañera.

-Si... solo... Ahora vuelvo, Sally.

  
Greg arrastró a Mycroft hasta un despacho vací y cerró la puerta tras él. En lugar de una expresión ilusionada o feliz como debería haber sido por haber encontrado su Otra Mitad, el hombre miraba a Mycroft con mas tristeza de la que podría haber visto en toda su vida.

  
-Estoy casado... - Greg levantó la mano para mostrar su anillo.- No puedo... yo ... -Negó con la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos.- Dios... lo siento... no puedo...

  
Mycroft salió del shock como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Esto era todo: delante de su Alma Gemela, su lobo plateado, y tenia que dejarlo marchar. Se sintió despechado, desechado como un pañuelo usado, algo secundario y sin valor. Su Alma Gemela no solo no le había buscado, si no que se había casado y podía deducir que hace mucho tiempo. Mycroft por lo menos había decidido no buscar, pero no estar con nadie, porque si no era con su alma gemela prefería quedarse solo. Y ahora... ahora nada, era el momento de que El Hombre de Hielo entrara en escena.

  
Mycroft se recompuso y habló con frialdad. Como si no importara, como si solo la idea hubiera sido ridícula, solo recoger a su hermano y salir rápidamente de la vida de Greg Lestrade.

  
Pero nada era fácil en la vida. Sherlock volvía una y otra vez a las escenas del crimen que llevaba Lestrade. Una y otra vez, el inspector le trató con un respeto que no se había ganado, con una paciencia infinita y un afecto que deshizo lentamente el frío corazón de Mycroft.

  
Desde la seguridad de su despacho Mycroft vio como el matrimonio de Lestrade se derrumbaba sin solución. Cómo una mujer como Kate que podía tener todo, no veía el valor del hombre con el que se había casado, era un misterio. Greg dio todo por el matrimonio, aun sabiendo quien era su Otra Mitad, y esa mujer tiró todo por la borda una y otra vez.

  
Cada vez que se veían, Mycroft y Greg notaban como su vinculo tiraba de ellos como un gran imán. Pero sabían que no debían dejarse llevar, no cuando Greg había decidido dar otra oportunidad a su matrimonio en ruinas. Siempre se despedían con miradas de disculpa, siempre sabiendo que el uno para el otro eran la respuesta, y aun así dejando marchar a esa persona.

  
Sherlock cayó en coma tras dar un grito desgarrador en la escena de un crimen. Su marca del brazo casi se desdibuja por completo, pero dos semanas después recobró un color arena pálido.

  
Cuando Sherlock conoció a John Watson fue como ver renacer a su hermano. Mycroft no podía ser mas feliz y aterrado por su hermano. Greg estuvo feliz por el encuentro, pero cuando miró su marca del zorro en su brazo solo sintió celos y dolor.

  
Cuando Kate al final decidió dejar todo y pedir el divorcio, nadie sabia como se lo tomarían Greg y Mycroft. Mycroft era un hombre orgulloso y Greg estaba demasiado roto para hacer ningún movimiento.

  
Meses después de la firma de la disolución del matrimonio Lestrade, Mycroft y Greg se reencontraron. Su vinculo ya no tiraba como un imán, era solo un suave empujón hacia delante, un suave balanceo. Podría haber sido simplemente la reunión para hablar sobre la boda de John y Sherlock, podrían haber tenido la conversación por teléfono o por mail, pero ambos sabían lo que querían y lo que podían tener ahora.

  
Solamente...

Seguir el ligero empujón hacia delante...

Suavemente...

Hasta que Greg cerró sus brazos en la cintura de Mycroft y Mycroft rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos.

  
Años y años y solo... dejarse llevar a los brazos del otro.


End file.
